


say my name and everything just stops

by thelilacfield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: “Do you not want them to know?”"Not yet. I...I want to keep this a secret. I don’t want to have to answer all their questions. You know, what we’re doing, when it started, if we know what we want. I just want you.”“I just want you too."
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	say my name and everything just stops

**A/N:** Back with a _canon_ AU! Who am I? I rewatched _AOU_ recently and it just made me want the fic where Wanda and Vision started sleeping together immediately, so I wrote it, and it grew legs and turned into a monster. Hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you do, it helps keep me writing! :D

I'm on twitter and tumblr **@mximoffromanoff** if anyone wants to chat about all things scarletvision!

* * *

"Wheels up in fifteen!"

Pietro disappears in a mist of silver, testing out those new running shoes, and Wanda rolls her eyes as she tugs her hair out from beneath the collar of her jacket. She turns to the side to look at herself in the mirror, trying to see the sort of superhero that she's surrounded by. The jacket isn't much of a uniform, but she tries to look at herself and see something even close to an Avenger.

"Ms. Maximoff." The soft voice startles her, and she looks up into Vision's eyes, her mouth going dry. He's watching her with a steady intensity from the doorway, and she swallows thickly looking at him, the gold of his cape and the crimson of his skin and the blue of his eyes that seems to have already written itself permanently on her memory.

"They just said we had fifteen minutes-"

"I know," he says, and moves towards her, and something in her wants to pull away. But something else, a much larger part of her, wants to move closer, feels her breath hitch when he's in her space and she has to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. "Before we must leave, I wanted to invite you to look again."

"I did," she says. Folding her arms across her chest, and watching his eyes momentarily fall towards the neckline of her dress, the exposed lace, suppressing the smirk that wants to twist at the corners of her mouth. Definitely a man, not a machine. Not what Ultron intended. "I know you're not Ultron."

"I want you to see what I am," he says, and reaches for her hand. And she should snatch herself away, the instinct born of sixteen years living on the streets, she should tug her hand from his and snap at him and walk away to find Pietro. But his fingers curving through hers distract her, his skin warmer than she might have thought against hers, the contrast of his crimson fingers against her pale hand causing her to stare.

"I don't have the answers-"

"I am merely curious, Ms. Maximoff," he says softly, and lifts her hand to the stone. The faint yellow glow reflects against her fingertips before she summons her power to the surface and a dart of red connects her hand and his forehead, her powers exploring the endless golden glow of his mind. The universe wrapped up in a single man, as his gaze rests heavy on her.

There's one word that lights up his thoughts, one word that makes her snatch her hand back and stare at him, her breathing quickening and heat flickering in the pit of her stomach at the way he's looking at her, how close they are. One word that leapt to the forefront of his mind when he looked at her.

 _Beautiful_.

"Ms. Maximoff?" His voice is much softer, the air between them dancing with electricity. And their eyes meet, and she _breaks_.

When she rises onto her tiptoes and kisses him, there's a frozen moment where he doesn't move. She wraps a hand around the back of his neck to pull him down, his lips warm and soft on hers, but he doesn't kiss her back. And when he _does_ , his hands find the small of her back, drawing their bodies together like magnets, and she deepens the kiss until they're only pulled away from each other by a shout from somewhere within the Tower.

"Ten minutes until we must go," he says, and she smirks at his voice. Rough with want, his eyes darkened, and the way he looks at her is _hungry_.

"That's enough time," she says, and confusion furrows his brow. It's cute, seeing him not know an answer. Seeing that he's not the ethereal, omnipotent being that he seemed when he emerged from the cradle and met her eyes.

"For what, Ms. Maximoff?" he asks, and she pulls him by the cape through the door behind them, into an empty room, his eyes wide on hers. "Surely you don't mean-"

"I can see exactly what you thought when you first looked at me," she says, and his eyes find hers. Almost a challenge. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you are...exquisite, Ms. Maximoff," he breathes, leaning closer to her, his breath whispering across her lips. She kisses him again, a harder, deeper kiss with no risk of anyone seeing, scraping her nails against the back of his neck for the reward of the stutter in his breath.

"You wanna fuck me?" she asks, and finds his gaze on her. He's breathing heavily already, chest heaving, his lips slightly parted as he stares at her, and gives her a small nod. "I have one condition."

"Name it," he says, and she smiles.

"Call me Wanda," she breathes, and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands shift from the small of her back quickly down to her ass, curling into the fabric of her dress to pull her hips against his, and his tongue is in her mouth, and she wraps herself around him until he lifts her into his arms, her legs tangling around his waist when he pushes her back against the wall, his hips holding her weight, his erection pushing between her legs.

" _Wanda_ ," he gasps, grinding against her, and she moans, reaching down to hitch up her skirt, his hands biting bruises into her thighs.

"You thought this uniform on, right?" she asks, and he nods, his eyes wild with want. "Then think it off again and fuck me."

When the strange synthetic fabric between them dissolves, she runs her hands over the firm planes of his chest, staring at the contrast of her pale fingers against his crimson skin, the green shine of vibranium. Her fingers catch in the seams between skin and metal, and he groans and kisses her, his hips pinning her firmly against the wall as his fingers dig into her ass. His cape is still in place, doing something to cover what they're doing, his lips on her neck when she reaches down and pulls her underwear aside for him to enter her in one thrust of his hips.

" _Fuck_ ," she hisses into his neck, their heavy breathing mingling in the hot air. He pulls back, those eyes finding hers, and she lifts her head to kiss him, tightening the grip of her thighs around him. He doesn't move for a frustratingly long moment, until she whimpers and gives a slight wriggle of her hips, and his eyes flare hot with lust.

She's never been kissed the way he kisses her, so desperately and yet somehow so gently. The hand that isn't holding her up against the wall lifts to her face, a thumb tracing her cheekbone and tucking her hair behind her ear before his lips are on her neck, and her fingers are digging into his shoulders, her body moving with his. " _Wanda_ ," he groans, like it's the only word he knows how to say, rough and needy.

"Harder," she breathes, pulling him impossibly closer. "We're on a time limit, Vision."

His thrusts grow faster, deeper, and she pulls him in for a kiss to muffle her cry against his mouth, one hand sliding down from his shoulder to touch herself. When he momentarily pulls out of the kiss he stares between them at her fingers circling her clit, and when he looks back up he almost growls, "Don't stop doing that," at her.

"Does it turn you on?" she breathes, and he lurches into another kiss, pressing her harder into the wall, so hard that she momentarily wonders if their combined weight and magic might send them tumbling through it.

Then he gives a final hard thrust and she comes, crying out against his mouth. He follows only a few strokes later, hips snapping hard into hers and his head pressed into her neck. Gasping for air, shocked by the heat and the intensity of what they just did, she tucks her fingers beneath his chin to lift his head and meet his eyes, the gears within them spinning. "By my calculations, we have roughly five minutes until wheels up," he says, but his voice is _wrecked_ , raw and broken, and she smirks.

"No one's ever made me come that fast," she says, and gold curls into his cheeks as he pulls out of her and his uniform reappears, blue fabric covering that delicious chest she wants to spend longer gazing at. She corrects her clothes, runs a hand through her hair, and reaches up to wipe a smudge of lipstick away from the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for that."

"Oh, you're welcome," he says, and she has to kiss him one more time before she walks out of the room, feeling the weight of his gaze on the swing of her hips.

After she's cleaned herself up quickly in one of the many gaudily-decorated bathrooms, she gets to the quinjet a minute before take off, Pietro rolling his eyes at her. "Where the hell did you go?" he snaps as she takes a graceful seat next to him, and she gives him an innocent smile.

"Exploring," she says. "Come on, you can't pretend you aren't curious." Pietro just shakes his head and turns to listen to Rogers talk, and Wanda looks across the quinjet and catches Vision's eyes. Her smile heats with flirtation as she gazes at him, toying with her necklace and watching his gaze fall to her cleavage, and when he looks hastily away to answer a question she's hard pressed not to giggle at the secret thrill of it.

She can't quite believe they did it either. But after this is over, after the fight against Ultron is won, she plans to find another secluded moment with him.

* * *

There's a dull knock on her door, and she lifts her head from her salt-soaked pillow to snap, "I told you to go _away_ , Steve!"

A slight creak as the door opens, and she rolls onto her side to see Vision looking at her, concern flooding his face. "Would you like me to go away too, Ms. Maximoff?" he asks softly, and something about the way he's looking at her makes her shake her head.

He slides the door closed behind him, plunging into the gloom of closed curtains, the faint glow of the mind stone marking him crossing the room, stepping over her tossed aside heels and her black dress crumpled on the ground. "I came to offer you a cup of tea," he says softly, and despite everything the slight sound of a laugh works its way out of her. "Or a glass of water. I...I couldn't help but notice you haven't eaten anything."

"We buried my brother today," she says, her voice thin and fragile with grief, shards of broken glass. "I can't be blamed for not wanting to eat."

"You should take care of yourself," he says, standing over her bed, and she turns onto her back to glare at him. "Ms. Maximoff...Wanda, I only want to help. I cannot understand what you are going through, but I want to help. If you will allow it."

"A glass of water would be nice," she says, and he disappears, phasing through the wall and away. She sits up in bed for the first time since they came back inside, rubbing the heel of her palm across her painful, swollen eyes. The gloom of her bedroom still feels right, and she doesn't want to think about what she looks like when Vision reappears through the wall, a glass of water in hand, setting it nervously down on her nightstand.

"Will that be all you need, Wanda?" he asks, and she looks up at him. His eyes blue even in the dark, cape swinging around his shoulders, and she reaches for him, fingers wrapping around his wrist to pull him towards the bed.

"Come _here_ , Vision," she says, tugging on him until he stumbles down onto her bed. She wraps herself around him, tucking her face into the crook of his neck, and slowly his arms wrap around her. His fingers start to run through her hair, a slow, soothing touch, and a dry, cracked sob falls from her lips, muffled into his skin.

"Oh, Wanda," he breathes, soft and sympathetic, and he adjusts them so she's lying next to him, her head pressed into his neck. A feather-soft kiss against her forehead, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her back as she shudders with suppressed sobs. "I'm so sorry."

They lie there in the dark until her sobs have retreated into the misty emptiness heavy in her chest again. Vision doesn't move, doesn't do anything, makes no threat to move away. He's warm and solid next to her, and a shudder runs through him when she presses her lips to his neck where her face is pressed. "Don't-"

"You don't want me to?" she asks softly, lifting her head from the crook of his neck. He's staring at her in the dark, and she can see the golden glow swirling in his cheeks. "Vision, I want you."

"You are upset-"

"I want you to make me feel something," she says, and reaches over to kiss him. They haven't so much as been alone together since that wild, fast fuck before Sokovia, before her world fell apart, and when her lips touch his it grows passionate so quickly, and she's pulling him on top of her, his weight and the soft caress of his cape falling gold around them, and she's whispering, "I want you to fuck me, Vision."

"Like we did before?" he asks, and she reaches up to cup his face between her hands.

"No," she says softly, and a jet of red floods the room with warm light from the lamp on her nightstand. "Sex is not just frantically fucking against the wall where anyone could catch us, Vision."

"I know that," he says, and a small, wet giggle bubbles out of her. "But...I thought we would only have sex that one time. Something to release the tension that...that started when we looked at each other."

"I knew you felt it too," she whispers, and pulls him down into a kiss. "And if you feel the same way I do, you don't _want_ that to be the only time we fuck."

"No, I don't," he says, and she smirks, reaching down for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. His eyes go spectacularly wide, and a crimson hand slides up her stomach to cover her breast, her breath stuttering when his fingertips catch at her nipple. " _Wanda_ , I...you are upset, you don't have to do this."

"I need this," she breathes, and spreads her legs, coaxing him down to lay between her thighs. "Vision, I need _you_."

She must break something in him with those words, because his uniform phases away and he leans down to kiss her, and she rolls her hips up into his and keens his name, the thin fabric of her pyjama shorts the only thing separating them. "You should wear real clothes," she breathes, and he looks up from watching his hand slide across her bare skin, the fascination in his expression almost obscene.

"But that would be an inconvenience-"

"But I would have fun taking them off," she says, and he stares down at her for a second, wide-eyed, before he kisses her. And she says thanks for the soundproofing of the compound when he slides a hand into her shorts and she moans his name, bucking her hips against the press of his fingers.

He fucks her hard and fast, a perfect distraction. His weight on top of her, the stretch of him inside her, her fingers digging into his back and her thighs wrapped around his hips. Their kissing growing frantic, tongue and teeth and shared breath, her rasping, "Touch me," as she lowers his hand between her thighs.

She comes with his thumb circling her clit, crying out his name, and he follows not long after. Her hand wraps around the back of his head to pull him down into a kiss, and when he pulls away she murmurs, "Thank you. That helped."

"Good," he says, and he smiles. She hasn't seen him smile yet, and it melts some of the ice around her heart. "I only want to help you, Wanda."

"Will you stay and hold me?" she asks, and he nods. When they finally untangle themselves from their post-coital bliss, and she slips into the bathroom to clean up, she returns to find him still there for her. His bare chest beneath her cheek when she curls into him, the beat of his heart beneath her, and his arm wrapping around her.

She falls asleep like that, his hand in his hair. For once, her sleep is calm and golden.

* * *

Sitting on the bench in the changing rooms next to the training centre, Wanda runs a comb through her wet hair and watches Vision getting dressed from the corner of her eye. The way his fingertips smooth over the white collar of his shirt, the brief glimpse she gets of the crimson skin of his stomach as he tucks his dark sweater firmly into his slacks, his fingers closing the belt buckle that her own hands itch to undo. Desire flickers in the pit of her stomach, and she isn't listening to a word Sam is saying when Vision glances up and catches her eye, giving her a small smile across the steamy room.

"I'm gonna go play guitar until dinner, I think," she says, loud enough for Vision to hear her and get the hint.

"It's working for you?" Sam asks, his eyes bright, and she nods. The guitar was a gift from him, along with a few books of sheet music for her to learn. Something to distract her, keep her hands busy. She's mostly ignored those books in favour of trying to figure out the chords for songs from her childhood, the music of Sokovia. "Maybe you can play through dinner. It's Rhodey's turn to cook tonight, so it might be better to miss out."

"Watch it, Wilson," Rhodey says, and Wanda leaves the room as her teammates start fondly sniping back and forth at each other, giving Vision a last look filled with promise before she leaves.

She's barely arranged herself cross-legged on her bed, guitar balanced across her thighs, before Vision walks through her wall, and she looks up, damp hair sticking to her neck. "What did we discuss about knocking?" she asks, and shame curls into his expression. "It's okay, Vizh. Just this once."

"I will remember next time," he promises, and she sets her guitar aside, stretching out her legs in their knee-high socks and watching his gaze fall with a smirk curling her lips.

"Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna get over here?" she asks sweetly, and he's across the room in a flash, and she tilts her head up at him before she pulls him down, shoves him back against the headboard and climbs into his lap, bringing their lips together.

She breaks the kiss to slowly pull his sweater over his head, his eyes resting so heavily on her, and gives him a smirk. "See how this is more fun than you just thinking your uniform on and off?" she asks, and he gives a slow nod, hand cupping her cheek to pull her back into a kiss.

Her fingers slowly work their way down the buttons of his shirt, his breathing growing uneven as her hands trail across his chest. When she shifts in his lap, she can feel his erection pressing into her thigh, pulling a soft sigh of, " _Wanda_ ," from his lips, and smirks as she kisses down his neck, tugging at his stiff collar to get it out of her way.

There's a knock on the door that sends her reeling out of his lap, and Steve's voice as she pulls her hair away from her neck and tries to calm her racing heart. "Wanda, have you seen Vision?"

Sprawled on her bed, Vision opens his mouth to answer, and she jerks forward and covers his mouth with her hand, shouting, "No! Maybe he's outside!"

"Well, if you see him, tell him to come talk to me," Steve says, and she waits for his footsteps to fade away before she removes her hand from Vision's mouth.

"Why wouldn't you let me answer?" he asks, and she sighs. "Wanda? I could've spoken to him and found out what he wants, rather than having to seek him out later."

"Vizh, look at us," she says, gesturing between them, the obvious shape of his erection in his slacks. "Do you want him to walk in on us like this?"

"Should I...not want that?" he asks, and she shakes her head. "Do you not want them to know?"

"About us having sex?" she asks, and he nods. "Not yet. I...I want to keep this a secret."

"A secret?"

"I don't want to have to answer all their questions," she says, and he nods slightly, his gaze resting heavily on her. "You know, what we're doing, when it started, if we know what we want. I just want you."

"I just want you too," he breathes, and she moves back across the bed to kiss him, sweet and soft.

"So we don't tell anyone," she says, and he nods, his gaze mesmerised by her hands returning to the buttons of his shirt, peeling the white material down his arms and tossing it aside. "We sneak around and fuck when everyone is asleep and we're the only ones awake. Right, Vizh?"

"I want you," he breathes, and she smirks as she climbs back into his lap, pressing her lips to his and drawing his hands up her thighs and beneath her skirt.

* * *

Looking away from Sam's signature charming grin as the woman in front of him giggles and twirls her hair, Wanda glances down the rest of the meet and greet table for the New Avengers. One of Tony's ideas, something to introduce the world to the new line-up, soften the blow that the disaster of Sokovia was. And she's been crammed into one seat for hours, pinning a smile that she wasn't made for to her face, bored and rolling her eyes watching Sam and Rhodey compete to each flirt harder than the other.

At least Vision looks hot. She glances down the table to him, so obviously nervous, but softly smiling at the people who nervously approach him. She wants to run her fingers over the fabric of his sweater, pull the tight turtleneck aside to kiss his neck, make him call out her name like he did last night. And she's bristling watching the girl who comes up to him touch his wrist as he signs an autograph, the smug smile on her face. She's _flirting_ , and Wanda sees red for a moment before she scrapes her chair away from the table and walks out of the hall they're using, into the narrow corridors and the hum of fluorescent lights.

She only has to wait a few minutes before Vision appears, his eyes on her full of concern. "Rhodes told me to find you," he says, and she gazes up at him, looking at him like that girl did. She knows he's handsome. But she doesn't want to watch other people look at him like that. "Are you alright? You were never enthused about this idea, I'm sure we can leave if you want to-"

"I just need ten minutes," she says, and he nods, his face the perfect picture of understanding. And she pulls him in with a fistful of his sweater, their mouths messily meeting. She presses him back against the wall, fingers creeping beneath the hem of his shirt, and when she pulls out of the kiss his wide eyes rest on her for a moment before she spots a bathroom door and drags him through it and into a stall, kicking the door shut and locking it behind them with a flick of her fingers.

"Wanda, this is the _men's_ room-"

"I don't wanna wait," she says, pushing him back against the stall door, his eyes wild with want on hers. "You look so fucking sexy."

"What if someone hears us-"

"You'll just have to be quiet," she says, and drops to her knees, determinedly not thinking about what disgusting things might be on the floor. Focusing on his wide eyes, the hitch of his breath when she pushes up the hem of his sweater and kisses down his abdomen, biting at his hip bones.

"Wanda...come back," he breathes, sagging back against the door under her ministrations. "Kiss me."

"Oh no, baby, I've got other plans," she says, giving him a wicked smile. His head snaps back against the door with a dull thud when she unzips his slacks and wraps her hand around him, and she _beams_. "You okay up there, Vizh?"

"What...what are you _doing_?" he asks, all breath and need, and she twists her fingers around his erection, smiling softly at the sound he makes. " _Wanda_ -"

"Keep quiet," she orders, and wraps her lips around him. He lets out a long, low groan before covering his mouth with his hand, and she smirks before she starts to bob her head and the door squeaks beneath his weight as his knees go liquid.

" _Fuck_." It's quiet, but his moan surprises her enough to make her pull off and stare up at him, his wide eyes blinking down at her. "I...I'm sorry, that was rude-"

"That was fucking hot," she says, and his eyes go even wider. Dropping a kiss on his hip, she gives him a silky smirk and promises, "I'm gonna make you say that again."

She pushes him back against the door and takes him in her mouth again, revelling in the groan of her name. No one else gets to see him like this, falling apart, his fingers tugging at her hair. No one else knows the sound of him moaning like she does, no one else gets to hear him. It's _her_ name that he groans, her lips stretched around him when he whispers, " _Fuck_ , Wanda, I can't...I'm going to-"

She sucks harder, and his head snaps back against the door as he comes crying out her name. She swallows and gets back to her feet, giving him an angelic smile. "Did you like that?" she asks, tilting her head innocently, and he stares at her, dark-eyed and panting and so _sexy_.

He kisses her hard, pinning her back against the wall, and she smirks against his lips before his tongue is in her mouth, his hands curling around her thighs to pull her legs around his hips, and when he breaks the kiss he's still panting, pressing his forehead against hers, and she cups his face gently between her hands. "Are you okay?" she asks softly, and he smiles into the heady air between them.

"You're wonderful," he whispers, and she melts when he kisses her again.

His hand creeps up her thigh, and she pulls it gently away, breaking the kiss and saying, "Later, baby. That was for you."

"I liked it," he says, almost shyly, and she smiles, draping her arms languidly around his neck.

"I could tell," she teases, and kisses him until she finally has to lower herself back to the ground and leave the stall, fixing her hair quickly in one of the soap-stained mirrors before she shakes out her skirt and goes back to the meet and greet.

She can't stop looking at him for the rest of the time in the hall, smirking to herself. All these people, and she's the only one who knows how he looks when he comes.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Vision asks, stumbling along behind her as she drags him down the stairs, and she smiles to herself, pulling him through the doors into the basement. "Wanda, what-"

"Oh hey!" She wilts when she finds Sam and Rhodey already occupying the game room, playing pool. But Sam grins at her and tosses her a cue. "You guys can join us, Rhodey is terrible."

"I'm winning."

"That's a matter of opinion," Sam says, and Wanda rolls her eyes as her teammate's stare each other down. One game, to get rid of them. Then she can enact her plan.

She's terrible at pool, as it turns out. Vision is as good as he is at everything, frustratingly. She resorts to using magic to knock Sam and Rhodey's shot askew, giving them angelic smiles at their increasing frustration. She's just aware of Vision, especially when he steps into her space and tries to help her line her shot up. His hand covering hers on the pool cue, his breath warm on the back of her neck, his body pressed behind hers as she bends over the table, and she fights not to smirk too widely. Sam and Rhodey won't leave if they realise what she's planning to do with an empty room.

"Okay, big guy, you got moves," Sam says, and holds up a hand to Vision for a fist bump. She watches him look momentarily nervous before he tentatively returns the gesture, smiling slightly. The ethereal being that she was captivated by the moment he burst from the cradle, now the man nervous about returning gestures of friendship.

The man who turns to her when their teammates leave the room, and says, "I can show you how to play, Wanda, you have potential-"

A jet of red from her fingers turns off the cameras surrounding the room, and she pulls him towards her, the pool cue in his hand clattering to the ground as his wide eyes come to rest on hers. "I didn't bring you down here for a pool lesson," she says, dropping her cardigan from her shoulders.

"Wanda, the cameras-"

"Are broken right now," she says sweetly, curling her hand around the back of his neck. "Will you show me again how I'm supposed to move the cue?" She turns around, pushing her body back into his, feeling the eager twitch of his cock against her back and smirking. "Without the cue this time?"

"Are you suggesting-"

"That you fuck me across this pool table, yes," she says sweetly, glancing back at the way his eyes have blown wide and dark. "Obviously." He's hard against her back, and she turns to kiss him, taking his hands down to wrap his fingers around the hem of her skirt. "Don't you want to?"

"But...we already had sex this morning-"

"You make me insatiable," she purrs, and gold curls into his cheeks, though a pleased smile plays across his lips. She drops a kiss on his lips and says, "Now show me the move again." Turning around and pull his arm across her chest to keep him close, she leans down over the table, pushing her ass back against him, and says, "It was like this, right?"

"Yes," he breathes, voice shaky, and leans down over her, his lips trailing over the back of her shoulder through the thin fabric of her dress. She smiles softly, and reaches down to flip up the hem of her skirt, and he softly says, "That was not part of it, Wanda."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to do that in front of Sam and Rhodey?" she teases, and feels his fingers clench on her hips with a smirk. "I thought not."

"Isn't this uncomfortable for you-"

"All that stretching Nat has us doing is making me pretty flexible," she says, and reaches back for him when his lips find her neck, his erection pressed against her ass and her fingers digging into the back of his head. "Fuck me like this, Vizh. Please."

"You're lucky you're irresistible," he breathes, and she turns to smile sunnily at him over her shoulder.

"Then why are you still resisting?" she asks softly, and braces her hands against the top of the pool table at the sound of him unbuckling his belt. When he presses into her she hisses, " _Fuck_ ," as her nails scratch over the table, the uneven sound of his breathing when he leans down to kiss her shoulder sending a lightning bolt of arousal through her. "I want it rough, baby. I wanna feel you tomorrow."

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"You'll know if you're hurting me," she says, and reaches for his hand wrapped around her hip, briefly squeezing his fingers in reassurance. "We're just trying this out, okay? You won't hurt me."

His lips press to the back of her neck, and he breathes, "You're beautiful." His fingers slide between hers on the pool table as his hips start to rock into her, and she gasps his name, bucking back against him and twining her fingers through his, something to hold onto.

"Faster, baby," she breathes, and cries out when he follows her orders, the pool table creaking beneath them, his hand on her hip encouraging her to move with him. " _Fuck_ , you feel so good."

"You're comfortable?" he asks softly, and she nods, unable to articulate a response. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be more comfortable if you fuck me harder," she says, and his fingers tighten on her hips, his hips snapping into her until words are forgotten amongst moans and soft cries, the only thing on her lips his name.

She comes much faster than she thought she would, her body snapping back into his and a cry leaving her lips, and only when he shudders and breathes her name against her neck does she realise they're still holding hands. He's pulling out of her and wrapping his arms around her to pull her back against him, both of them still mostly-dressed and slick with sweat, a soft kiss against her temple and his breath of, "Are you alright?"

"That was hot," she says, and he chuckles against her neck, and she finally turns in his arms, reaching up to drop a kiss on his lips. "Maybe next time I'll bend you over something."

His cheeks flare gold, and he ducks his head, and she barely makes out what he's saying when he mumbles, "I think I would...prefer that."

"Oh, you would, would you?" she teases, draping her arms around his neck. "Well, I can't wait to have you alone again."

* * *

The breath rushes out of her when she hits the mat, and she looks up at the hand Sam is offering. He clasps her arm to pull her to her feet, and ruffles her hair as he says, "You're getting good, kid."

"I'm only eight years younger than you," she says sulkily, and he just grins.

"Okay, switch partners!" Steve calls from the front of the room, and Wanda grins when the rotation brings her facing Vision. Out of his cape, in the simple sort of workout clothes they all wear for hand-to-hand combat practice, his eyes lighting up when they face each other.

"Don't go easy on me," she says, setting her feet hip-width apart, and watching his gaze fall to the rise and fall of her breasts with her breathing.

"I think you have the upper hand," he says, and she smirks at the innuendo, the teasing that no one else will notice. No one knows that when she snaps forward into the fake fight with Vision that she was wrapped around him only a few hours ago in her shower, that the hands now sparring with her were holding her up against the tiled wall while he made her call out his name.

"Wanda, form!" Natasha shouts, and she straightens up, swiping a leg at Vision to try and take his feet out from under him. He's too fast for her, and they move together like a dance. Like sex.

She manages to get the upper-hand on him with a few well-placed moves, and knocks him to the ground, pressing a hand down on his chest when she straddles him to keep him down. And triumph sings through her when she whispers, "I win."

He glances down at their hips pressed together, and gives her a look that would have her already ripping his shirt off if they were alone. "I hardly think I'm losing," he says, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes, and she wants to lean down and kiss him.

"Okay, time!" Steve shouts, and she jerks up and off Vision. He gives her a heated look before he gets to his feet too, and she distracts herself by catching the towel Sam tosses her, wrapping it around her neck and letting Rhodey give her a respectful nod. She's getting better at hand-to-hand combat, she knows she is.

"Captain," Vision says, and she glances at him. He looks too good to be true in his workout clothes, tight to the perfect shape of his body, and she drags her eyes away before anyone catches her ogling. "Would it be alright if myself and Ms. Maximoff stayed here a little longer?"

"It would be safer if someone stayed to supervise your sparring-"

"No offence, Steve, but we're both a lot less breakable than you," she chimes in, and Sam grins and drops her a wink as Rhodey barks out a laugh.

"Fine, but if either of you get injured don't blame us," Natasha says, and the other four members of the team leave.

Turning to face Vision on the mat again, Wanda arches an eyebrow and says, "I wouldn't want anyone supervising our _sparring_ ," she says, and he grins, getting into a combat-ready position. "Oh, you really wanna spar again?"

"I can't let you win," he says, and she steps towards him, already ready to fight. Next thing she knows, she's on her back, and he's propped over her, smiling.

"I thought you preferred it when I _win_ ," she teases, and he leans down to kiss her, her legs wrapping around his hips as his hand slides up beneath her shirt, drawing patterns into her stomach.

"I had something else in mind," he breathes, gently unwrapping her thighs from around him and coaxing her shirt over her head. His eyes gleam at the sight of her in only her sports bra, and she gasps his name when his head lowers to kiss at her breasts through the thick material.

"Where did you learn about _that_?" she asks softly, watching him slowly kiss down her stomach, fingers toying with the waistband of her leggings. "Have you been watching porn without telling me?"

"I want to learn all the ways I can make you feel good," he says softly, and she grins and lets herself sag back into the mat as he tugs her leggings down and lowers his head between her thighs.

He's tentative at first, but when she breathes, "That feels good, baby," it seems to flip a switch in him. She has to press her hand to her lips to muffle the obscene way her cries echo around the training room, his fingers biting bruises into her hips to pull her closer. His lips and his tongue on her make her wish she'd told him to do this before he found out for himself, and the way he moans against her sings through her, her body arching up into his mouth.

When he makes her come, her cry echoes through the room as her hands clench helplessly against the smoothness of the mat, and she watches him slowly kiss back up her body to her lips, tasting herself in his mouth when she pulls him closer. "Holy _fuck_ ," she murmurs against his mouth, and he chuckles low in his chest. "You kept that talent hidden."

"You liked it?" he asks, eyes brightening.

"Were you not right there when I screamed your name?" she asks, and he ducks his head bashfully. Pulling her leggings back up around her waist, she smiles up at him and asks, "What do you say to one more spar? Best of three?"

"What do I get if I win?" he asks, and she grins wickedly.

"Baby, I'm hoping we'll both win."

* * *

" _Wanda_."

"I know, baby," she breathes, rolling her hips slowly into Vision's. Watching his hands tangle in her sheets, his grip so hard she watches the cotton tear, and leaning down to kiss him, his hand threading tightly into her hair.

"I want to-"

"We said slow," she says, another circle of her hips making him groan. "Take our time. Isn't that what you wanted?"

" _Yes_ ," he gasps, and she kisses him. His tongue in her mouth as he shifts beneath her, searching for friction, and she smiles against his lips.

"Be a gentleman, baby," she says, drawing his hand from the sheets to her clit. "Make me come first."

He shifts her in his lap as he shuffles upright and wraps his lips around her nipple, and she jolts into him, her hips moving a little faster. One of his hands curves around the small of her back, encouraging the roll of her hips, and the other slides over her thigh and between her legs, and she jerks against him. " _Vizh_ , oh my _God_ -"

"You're so beautiful," he breathes, and she jerks his head up to kiss him.

They're so lost in each other that she only hears the footsteps outside when they reach her door, and then the handle is lowering, and she's falling off him and hissing, " _Hide_!"

Vision phases and disappears through her bed as she grabs the blankets up around herself and lets her face hit the pillow just as the door opens and Natasha appears in the doorway. She rolls over, rubbing pretend sleep out of her eyes, and groans, "Nat, it's late, what is it?"

"I thought I heard something," she says, and Wanda freezes in momentary horror. "Are you okay? You're very flushed."

"Maybe I'm coming down with something," she says, and Natasha gives her a hard look. Like she can see all the way through her, like she knows Vision is hiding under the bed. "Nat, I'm tired. I wanna sleep."

"So I didn't hear anything from in here?" she asks, and Wanda groans.

"I thought our rooms were soundproof," she says, and Natasha is leaning casually on the doorframe. And Wanda's heart won't stop pounding, desperately hoping that her teammate won't start looking around the room. Won't smell sex on the air.

"They are, you'd have to be really loud for anyone to hear anything," Natasha says, and Wanda wills herself not to blush. "Well, if you're sure you're okay-"

"I'm fine," she says, and Natasha gives her a probing look before she slides the door shut. And only after a minute of silence does Vision reappear on the bed, and Wanda curls up to him, head on his chest. "That was too close," she says softly, and his hand comes up to stroke her hair.

"We should be quieter," he says softly, and she smirks at him, dropping a soft kiss on his swollen lips.

"Then you shouldn't be so good," she teases, and he flushes. Rolling away from him, she grabs his discarded shirt from the carpet and buttons it around her, smirking at the way his eyes darken seeing her in his clothes. "I'm gonna go grab a drink. You want anything?"

"I don't eat, Wanda-"

"You were eating _me_ pretty good earlier," she teases sweetly, and leaves him blushing in bed to go to the kitchen, leaning dreamily on the counter while her waffles toast.

"I know your secret." Sam's voice startles her so much she nearly drops her glass of water, and she whips around to face him.

"What's my secret?" she asks, trying to sound innocent, trying to play it off, and his mouth slants into a teasing grin, his arms folded over his shirt.

"You have a crush on Vision," he says, and her mouth drops open. "Don't play dumb. I see you two, always playing chess and cooking together and whispering. You looked pretty cosy on the couch the other night. Practically cuddling."

She blinks away the memory of what they were doing on the couch a few minutes before Sam got home, Vision's head between her legs between the blankets, his fingers pressing insistently into her, and quickly says, "Yes, you're right. I do have a crush on him."

"Oh, I knew it, Rhodey owes me ten bucks," Sam says smugly, and she gives him a thin smile. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"I...well, I have to wait for the right time," she says, glancing at the toaster in the hopes it will finish with her waffles and get her out of this situation. "He's...he's important to me. I don't want to ruin it."

"Our little girl is in love," Sam coos, and she glares at him.

"Once again, I am only eight years younger than you," she says, and he grins at her. She can feel the weight of his gaze on her while she pours syrup on her waffles and walks back to her room.

And she finds Vision lying in her bed, sees the smile on his face when she curls up to him. Setting her food down on the nightstand, she turns into his arms and a soft kiss, and when she pulls away something must splash across her face, because he softly asks, "Darling, are you alright?"

"Darling?" she asks softly, and he smiles.

"Well, if you can call me baby, can't I call you darling?" he asks, and she smiles softly, leaning into him.

"I like darling," she says softly. And when he pulls her back in for another kiss, his arm wrapping around her, she pushes all her feelings down somewhere deep inside her, locking them in a box.

It's just sex. Just hot, sweaty, heady, fantastic sex. She doesn't have feelings for him. Just because her heart skips a beat when he calls her darling doesn't mean she has a crush on him.

Her sleepy smile when he breathes her name and pulls her closer in his sleep doesn't mean anything.

* * *

Standing at the window of Vision's bedroom, she watches the car holding Secretary Ross sweep back up the driveway of the compound. And Vision's arm slides around her, his lips pressing softly to her shoulder, and he breathes, "Are you alright, darling?"

"I'm fine," she says softly, and his hand spreads over her stomach, his lips pressing to her shoulder again.

"We should probably go join the others," he says, and she turns in his arms, reaching up to cup her hand to his cheek.

"I think we should fuck first," she says, and he smiles before she leans up to kiss him, let him gather her in his arms and drop her on his bed, peeling her shirt up over her head, his hand sliding up her stomach for his fingers to curve over her breast.

"What do you think of the Accords?" he asks softly, his breath warm on her neck, and she bucks her hips up against his exploring fingers.

"Baby, do we have to talk about this now-"

"Are you going to sign them?" he asks, his hand creeping into her underwear, finger running through where she's already wet for him.

"Do you care?" she asks, and he lifts his head from her neck to look into her eyes, his face softening.

"Of course I care," he breathes, and leans down to kiss her as his finger slides into her and she keens against his mouth, canting her hips into his touch. "I want you to sign them."

"Why?" she asks, her voice remarkably steady as he fucks her on his fingers, and he smiles as he lowers his mouth to her breasts.

"Stay with me," he whispers against her skin, two fingers inside her, his thumb on her clit, and she arches into him, clutching at him. "Stay, darling. Sign the Accords."

" _Vizh_ -"

"I don't want to lose you," he breathes, and she pulls him up to kiss him, nails digging into the back of his head, grinding down hard onto his fingers as she comes crying out against his lips.

When the world stops spinning, she flips him onto his back, reaching down to wrap her hand around his erection, and says, "What if I don't sign them?"

"Please-"

"What if you didn't sign them either?" she says softly, hand pumping him slowly. "We could retire together. Run away."

"Where would we go?" he asks, and she slides down his body, kissing at his heaving abdomen. " _Wanda_ -"

"Anywhere we want," she breathes, sliding her hands up his thighs. "I just want you. I don't care about anything else." She sinks her mouth around him, and he throws his head back and groans her name as she sucks.

And then the door flies open. And she pops off him, and slowly turns to see Steve standing in the doorway, staring at them, his eyes flickering wildly between the two of them. It's too late to pretend they weren't doing anything, too late to cover up the fact that they're both naked, and she rasps, "Steve-"

"I want you both in the kitchen," he says, and then closes the door sharply. And she drops her forehead onto Vision's stomach, groaning in humiliation.

By the time they've brought themselves to get dressed and go to the kitchen, the rest of the team are waiting for them. And the moment she steps into the room, Sam raises his cup of coffee to her and shouts, "I _knew_ you had a crush on him!"

"Captain Rogers, I apologise for what you saw, I-"

"Be quiet, Vision," Steve snaps, and Wanda reaches protectively for his hand. Their leader's gaze swings between them, and he asks, "How long has this been going on?"

"I, um..." She glances helplessly at Vision, who simply shrugs, and takes a deep breath to steady herself before she says, "A year."

Tony's eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline, and he lets out a low whistle. "Damn, robo-son, you've been doing her the whole time you've been alive?" he asks, and Wanda glares at him. He turns to Rhodey, pride filling his smile, and says, "He's a chip off the old block, huh?"

"So is this why you guys disappear constantly?" Rhodey asks. "You're in your rooms fucking six ways from Sunday?"

"We, um...we weren't just in our rooms," Vision says, his cheeks glowing gold with embarrassment, and Wanda tries not to let her gaze stray to the couch where Sam and Rhodey are sprawled, the couch where Vision slid beneath the blankets and made her come with his tongue and lips.

It doesn't work. Rhodey jerks upright, staring at his hands in horror, and yelps, "You _animals_! I _sit_ here!"

"So I guess you play chess as foreplay?" Natasha teases, and Wanda feels heat flood her face. She finally turns away from the team, Vision's arm going around her when she hides her face in her shoulder, and Natasha chuckles. "I knew something was going on between you two."

"Are you dating?" Steve asks, exactly the question Wanda has spent a year avoiding. When she looks up at Vision, his brow is furrowed in confusion, and she winces slightly at the look on his face.

"We...are simply sleeping together," he says, and she nods, curling her fingers into the soft fabric of his sweater. "There is nothing going on between us. Right, darling?"

"' _Darling_ '?!" Tony exclaims, his smug gaze swinging between them. "Well, that sure as hell sounds like something is going on."

"We are not going to discuss this in front of you," Wanda snaps. And she turns to Steve to say, "I am very sorry that you had to see us like that. But, frankly, you didn't knock. And our relationship is not anyone else's business."

"We're in a relationship?" Vision's voice is soft behind her, and she links her fingers between his and pulls him back to his room, slamming the door behind them. "Wanda-"

"I don't think this is just sex anymore," she says. It just bursts out of her, a flood, and his eyes go wide. "Maybe this was never just sex. We had a...a connection the moment you looked at me in the Tower. I know you felt it too."

"Wanda, it's alright, you don't have to-"

"If I don't tell you how I feel now, I'm never going to say it," she says, running her hands through her hair and finding the strength to look up into his eyes. "Vizh, I...I am terrified of falling for someone. Everyone I've ever loved, I've lost. But _you_...you are something special. You made me feel alive when I didn't want to be. I..."

Nerves fail her for a moment, and then his fingers twine between hers, and she looks up to find those perfect blue eyes gazing into hers, and finally says, "Vizh, I...I think I'm falling in love with you."

The silence hangs for a long, suspended moment. And then he moves, tucking her hair gently behind her ear, a smile lighting up his handsome face. "Oh, Wanda," he breathes, and leans towards her, his breath whispering across her lips when he says, "Wanda, darling, I think I've already fallen."

And then he kisses her. And there's no need for words anymore.


End file.
